Love is a Pain in the Ass
by Bronie Wubz
Summary: A new girl has come to town that might be, the most annoying, most incredible girl Stan had ever met. But will Wendy who is now dating Kyle, might make him do something crazy for love? (Mkay)
1. New Girl

_First day of fifth grade..._ Stan thought as he waited at the bus stop.

_I sure hope everything is going to be alright...no more stupid shit like last year._

Stans thoughts were intterrupted when his friend Kyle came up.

"Hi Stan!" He said.

"Oh, hey Kyle" Stan replied.

"Are you ready for fifth grade?I heard we are having again, uh I mean _Mrs._Garason."

Stan gasped.

"Why the hell did the school do that again!?" Stan asked freaking out.

"Hell I know" Kyle replied.

Their conversation ended when Cartman and Kenney.

"Hey guys whats going on?" Cartman asked.

They werent able to answer when a girl they had never seen before showed up. She had brown straight hair and blue eyes. She wore purple headphones with a Ipod attached to them. And she had black leggings with a purple coat on. Stan for some reason could not take his eyes off of her.

"Who the hell are you?" Cartman asked.

"What's it to ya fat boy?" The girl asked.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Cartman insisted. "Your fat!"

The girl only laughed.

"Whatever you say _big _boy." She replied.

"That's right, whatever _I _say" he said and folded his arms.

"My name is Shelby by the way" She said.

"Hi, my name is Kyle, this is Kenney, this is Cartman the fat ass, and this is Stan."

"Stan huh?" Shelby asked looking at him. " That's a cool name."

Stan had to choke up the throw up he was about to spat out.

"Shit, I-I I gotta go" Stan said and sprinted away.

"Huh," Shelby said. "I wonder what that was all about."

**So, I know what you are thinking: when did I start liking South Park? Well, basiclly I started to watch it a little bit after I started to watch My Little Pony. Then I got inspired, since I like the couple of Kyle and Wendy I might as well just make a OC. So I made Shelby Heartnett. I give anyone permmission to use my OC. Of couse if you like my OC but if you don't then just don't read it. No hate please! :3**


	2. Stalker

"What the hell was that all about!?" Stan asked himself while pacing around the room.

"Now i'm going to miss school and get grounded. Actually, that might be a good thing."

Stan jumped into his chair where his laptop was.

"Okay _Shelby Heartnett _let's see if you have a social media life."

First, Stan checked Youtube. Yes, and appearentlly she does Minecraft videos... He then decided to check Facebook. Yes, she had almost a 1,000,000 friends. Twitter, instragram yes got off of his computer. He laid down on his bed.

"Why am I stalking her on the internet!?" He asked himself.

"When I can just stalk her at school! Wait, no that sounds creepy."

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember, reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated!**


	3. Class

Stan sat in his bedroom trying to think how he would get to class on time. He then thought

_Hmm, maybe dad hasn't left for work yet._

"Hey, dad? I need a lift to school! I um, missed the bus!" Stan waited until he saw his father in the doorway with a cup of coffee.

"How did you miss the bus?"

"Oh, um. Someone stopped me before I could get there and missed it.. yeah that's what happened."

"Oh, alright. Get in the car." Stan hopped off of his bed and went outside to the car. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. We're off." He then drove to the school. "Well, here we are. Do you know your room number?"

"Yeah dad."

"Okay then. Are you sure you don't want me to take you there."

"I'm fine dad!"

"Okay." He started to back up and was gone. Stan then walked to his room number. Number 246, Mrs. Garason's room. He groaned as he slowly opened the door.

"And that is why Toy Story should have stayed with 2 movies instead of 3." Mrs. Garason stated. Stan looked around the class. Same people for the past 6 years.

_I wonder when they will finally change it to where we don't have the same people each year._ He thought. He looked around one more time and sighed with relief when he didn't see Shelby anywhere. He walked to the empty seat near Kyle.

"Hey dude, what was with that reaction earlier?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, don't ask." Kyle was about to, indeed ask when Mrs. Garason started talking again.

"Okay class it seems as if we have a new student coming in today."

"Oh god..." Stan whispered.

"Dude, what's wrong!?" Kyle asked. Stan just hid his face with his book.

"Her name is Shelby Heartnett. I'm sure most of you know who she is, well if you have facebook that is." The room started chatting, except for the four friends.

"Who?" Cartman asked.

"She's the girl who called you fat, fat ass." Kyle explained. Cartman just folded his arms.

"Nuh-uh Kyle."

"Yeah-huh dude! Your fat as Hell!" Soon, the door opened and everyone looked. Shelby entered the room. Stan couldn't help but stare.

"Shelby, you can take a seat next to Wendy, I'm sure she would love to help you get settled in." Wendy smiled and waved at Shelby. Shelby smiled and walked towards her new desk.

"Wow, Shelby and Wendy kind of look a lot alike. Don't you think?"

"Nuh-uh. They look nothing alike. Jew's can't tell anything. Right Kenny?" Kenny shook his head, and Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What do you think, Stan?" Kyle asked. Stan didn't budge. He was still hiding his face in his book. "Stan?"

**Okay, so I decided to start updating this again... yeah. So I hope you guys are still enjoying this!**


End file.
